A variety of apparatus systems have been developed for screening, separating and grading ores. A preferred apparatus includes a plurality of screen panels which are fixed to a support frame whereby individual panels can be easily and rapidly removed and replaced when worm. Screening apparatus of this type, with which the invention is concerned, is of any suitable construction well known to those skilled in the art. In that regard, the apparatus will include a support frame typically constructed of frame members for providing underlying support for a screen surface. An array of screen panels are fixed to the frame to form a continuous screen surface. The screen surface may be flat or cambered such as in deck screen apparatus, or may be curved such as in a trommel or drum screen apparatus. Each screen panel is typically square or rectangular in plan shape, with an upper or inner screening surface for receiving ore to be screened and a lower or outer bearing surface that may bear on the underlying support frame members. Apertures extend through the screen panels between the screening and bearing surfaces to provide for ore screening and separation.
One fixing arrangement used in this apparatus is disclosed in Australian patent 654091. This patent discloses the use of an elongate U-shaped fixing member for securing to the support frame so as to extend longitudinally between side edge regions of adjacent screen panels. The fixing member has a pair of connection portions, with connection elements being provided along the outer side surfaces of the connection portions and the side edge faces of the screen panels. The connection elements of each connection portion and an associated screen panel interengage to hold the screen panels in position on the support frame. The connection portions are inwardly deflectable away from the side edge faces in order to disengage the connection elements and disconnect the screen panels from the fixing member. A retaining member is provided for extending along the fixing member in engagement with the connection portions to resist their inadvertent deflection, and thus maintain engagement between the connection elements.
Another system for fixing the screen panels to the support frame incorporates an elongate fixing member to which a pair of panels are able to be secured. The fixing member is securable to an upper surface of the support frame and is adapted to extend between and below facing side edges of adjacent screen panels. In this arrangement, each of these side edges of the panels include downwardly projecting connecting portions which are cooperable with an adjacent portion of the fixing member. The system further includes a retaining member which is engageable with the panels so as to clamp each connection portion between the fixing member and the retaining member such that each screen panel is secured to the support frame.
In use, the whole apparatus including the support frame and panels is vibrated so that the material is able to move across the screen surface. While these fixing systems are effective in retaining the panels to the support frame, fine grade material, commonly referred to as "fines", is prone to ingress in between the component parts of the apparatus. These fines are highly abrasive and increase wear on the components. The panels and the fixing members are typically formed from a plastics material, such as polyurethane, and are consumables. Consequently the wear of the panels and fixing members is expected and is not a major problem. However the fines are also able to lodge in between the fixing member and frame members of the support frame and as the support frame is not a consumable, this can cause excessive wear to the screening apparatus.
Typically the support frame is formed from steel and the ingress of fines into contact with frame members can cause pitting of the steel which can accelerate corrosion of the frame. In an effort to prevent this, resin coatings have been applied to the vulnerable frame surfaces. However this approach has only provided a short term solution as over time, the fines wear through the coating.